Many of today's school districts are financially hard-pressed. Capital expenditures such as for student desks, especially for yonger students, say in ages 4-14 years of age, are often minimal. If desks are available, they often are shared by several students at different times during the day. For example, one student might use the desk from 8:00-10:00 a.m.; another from 10:00-11:30 a.m., and so forth. In such circumstances, individual storing areas for student school supplies, namely, crayons, scissors, glue, pencils, and the like are, more likely than not, not available.